The Heroes of Forks, Washington
by AllApologies451994
Summary: The Umbrella Academy members are forced to relocate, due to the president giving them orders. Apparently, "it's already safe without them". But where do they move? Forks, Washington, of course! Twilight/Umbrella Academy crossover. Rated T to be safe.


**The Heroes of Forks, Washington  
An Umbrella Academy/Twilight Crossover  
Written by: AllApologies451994**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Umbrella Academy or Twilight. The rights to the Umbrella Academy goes to Gerard Way and Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer, respectively.**

**Author's Note: O yea, I'd just like to point out that this occurs AFTER the day the Eiffel Tower went beserk, but BEFORE Sir Hagreeve's death on the Umbrella Academy side. So, number 00.06 AKA The Horror is still alive. On the Twilight side, however, this is set in Eclipse. ...This may not really make sense, but it's a story, so why SHOULD it make sense?**

* * *

"Well children, I have just received a phone call from the president. Apparently, he thinks that this place is safe enough without us and want us to relocate."

Sir Hagreeves called all the members of the Umbrella Academy into his office. It was one of those serious moments. Of course, the children thought it was some kind of joke. They didn't want to live anywhere else.

"But sir, where shall we go? I don't want to live anywhere but here."

00.06 AKA The Horror looked terrified. 00.03 AKA The Rumor snickered at him.

"Well, number 6, I don't really know yet. I was thinking about this one place in Washington... I believe it is called Forks. Strange activity going around there. Reports of such things as vampires and werewolves wreaking havoc. Of course, I don't know whether to believe in such things... But, you guys were born randomly to women who showed no signs of pregnancy and you have superpowers... well, _most _of you, anyways."

Sir Hagreeves looked over at 00.07AKA Vanya and stared. She was embarrassed, and just laid her head in her hands. She hated being the different one. She felt like such an unnecessary burden....

"Wow, really? I'll feel right at home, with all the dead people and stuff there! Actual vampires, wow! And this time, I won't be the only one able to communicate with them! And it's all rainy and stuff!"

Obviously, that was 00.04 AKA The Seance. Everyone turned around to look at him funny and The Rumor smacked him upside the head. 00.01 AKA Spaceboy high-fived The Rumor and then they all turned their attention back to Hagreeves. He looked at them all funny, but that was about it.

"So, sir... when do we start packing?"

* * *

It was unusually bright outside for Forks, Washington. The flowers were blossomed, the birds were chirping... It was a beautiful day. Well, until you took a look inside the Cullen's house....

"EMMETT!!!! YOU TOOK MY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE CD!!!!!! GIVE IT BACK, NOW!!!!!"

This was Jasper. He had just bought _The Black Parade _and loved it to death. Of course, Emmett, being the weirdo he is, just haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad to take it.

"Boys, calm down!! I'm trying to read the newspaper! And don't you know your mother is trying to cook some food for Bella and Jake?"

"Hey, that reminds me... why are you even here, Jake?"

"Bella wanted me to come over. I don't really know."

"I'm still working on getting you guys together as friends without insults flying every time I walk in here."

"Yes, and is that working so well for you?"

"Hey Jasper, look what I have........."

After this little taunt, Jasper lunged forward on Emmett. They broke out into an all-out war. Punches and kicks were flying in every which direction, several curse words were shouted, and there was even some clothes shredding. But then again, this thing happens every other day. So no one was really all that concerned.

Edward finally got bored of watching his brothers try to rip each other's head off. He walked over to them, grabbed them by the hair, and sat them down on opposite sides of the couch.

"Now, don't talk to each other. I don't wanna hear any more arguments between you guys. Is that understood?"

"Yes, _mom_" they both said in unison.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Alice ran into the room. She looked hyper, even moreso than usual. This got everyone else in the room wondering what the heck just happened.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" hollered Esme. She was used to Alice being so hyper, just... not _this_ hyper.

"I just saw... they're coming... they're different... I can't believe... This will be so much FUN!!!!!"

"Okay, Alice. Now, calm down and tell us what you're blabbering on about."

"Well, you know the famous group of superheroes, The Umbrella Academy?"

"Yea...."

"Well, they're moving to Forks, Washington!! They're going to go to the same school as us!"

Everyone else in the room squeed. Yes, they squeed. I assume that's a real word, so I'm going to use it. If not, I just invented it. And I feel proud. Even Jacob squeed.

"When are they arriving!?!?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, only to hear a crash outside. Everyone walked out and there they were, right in front of them. 00.01 AKA Spaceboy, 00.02 AKA The Kraken, 00.03 AKA The Rumor, 00.04 AKA The Seance, 00.05 AKA The Boy, 00.06 AKA The Horror, and 00.07 AKA Vanya.

"Number 5, you idiot!! You landed us in someone else's yard!!!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess, but YOU try getting us somewhere properly!"

"I heard a rumor...."

"Allison, please behave."

"What's up with using my real name, _Luther_?"

"I didn't think it would offend you so much..."

"Ow, Seance! That was my gut you elbowed!!!"

"Sorry Horror...."

Alice smiled a huge smile.

"Apparently they're here _now._"

The rest of the Cullens just stood there and gaped. I guess the members of the Academy did the same. But then the Seance decided to lighten the mood with a bit of humor.

"I see dead people."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you guys go. I hope someone actually reads this. I just really love The Umbrella Academy and Twilight, so I combined them. Plus, I wanted to put The Horror in a fanfiction because he died so early in the series that you don't really know who he is or what his personality is like. You just see him in the first issue of Apocalypse Suite and the first issue of Dallas. Briefly. O yea, please leave me a review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it lets me know I'm loved. So please, show me some love with wonderful REVIEWS!!!!!! RAWR!!!!!**


End file.
